


Clyde Logan HC Collection

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Summary: Just a collection of my Clyde Logan HCs to introduce you to Clyde in my ADCU.
Relationships: Clyde Logan x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection to keep my Clyde HCs. The HCs were designed to give you more of an insight of Clyde as a character in my ADCU. You can find my entire ADCU on tumblr @ glassbxttles

♡ The first time you spoke to Clyde is when he invited you to his junior prom. He didn’t really want to go, but Jimmy was and he would be damned if Jimmy showed him up again.

♡ You accepted, only because you’d been dreaming about that day since you laid eyes on Clyde Logan three years before when you were all hormones and buck teeth.

♡ Clyde started walking you to your classes everyday from then on, each of you talking and getting to know one another. Hushed little conversations at your locker and quick good luck kisses on the cheek before Clyde would go to baseball practice.

♡ The day prom rolled around, Mellie helped you get all dolled up, hair, makeup, the dress alike. Clyde didn’t wear anything fancy. Just nice slacks and a plain red dress shirt to match that velvet red dress you’d squeezed yourself into.

♡ The second he laid eyes on you, he knew he was in love.

♡ And the minute you saw that dopey love drunk smile on his face, you knew you’d marry him. He couldn’t be any more perfect than he was.


	2. Prom with Clyde

♡ Clyde picked you up in Jimmy’s old truck, since Jim had worked odd jobs for a year to buy the new one he was riding around town in.

♡ You two laughed and talked and you sang along to the radio, his eyes on you every now and again. You truly did have a wonderful drive. You two almost thought about skipping the entire dance to just take a night drive through wherever you could get lost. 

♡ “Nice and slow there, honeybee.” That was the first time he’d called you any sort of pet name; holding each other close as you two danced to the low hum of Keeper of the Stars.

♡ You couldn’t get your heart to slow down the entire time your body was pressed against his. You didn’t know how you’d make it through the night if you kept reacting how you were. You truly were just fawning over this boy and you didn’t know how to deal with it. 

♡ He didn’t know how either. He was having such a nice few months with you. But here he was, arms wrapped around you and his head lying against yours slightly. He knew you probably felt how fast his heart was beating.

♡ You two shared a kiss at the end of the song. It was your first real kiss and you wanted so many more to follow. Jimmy whistled when he saw Clyde lean down for that kiss.

♡ It made Clyde turn red from the bottom of his throat to the tips of his ears, but he promised you that he was fine and that he really enjoyed your company.

♡ You two were inseparable everyday after your prom night, until Clyde shipped out.


	3. Clyde Plays Baseball

♡ you loved Clyde playing baseball.

♡ The bottoms were black and the top was a deep shade of burgundy with white letters spelling out your high school’s name sprawled across the chest, only to be broken up by the buttons to close it up. It had the number 22 on the back with Logan written above it.

♡ He originally was given the number 13, but pitched a bitch fit about it until he got a new one. The Logan family curse wasn’t biting his ass this early.

♡ You loved sitting in the stands as Clyde squatted down behind the mound, adorning the appropriate gear to not get knocked senseless if someone missed a ball.

♡ When he stood up after a catch to throw the ball back, he’d make sure to shoot his gaze in your direction. You knew he was winking, but you couldn’t see it well under the mask.

♡ Clyde had one hell of a swing, back then. But even with his baseball success, nobody let him live up to Jimmy’s football career.

♡ Clyde would walk off the field after a game and straight to you. For comfort if they lost and a kiss if they’d won. You didn’t mind either way. They won more than they lost anyway.

♡ Sometimes you’d celebrate as quietly as you could in Clyde’s bedroom. Sipping on Mama and daddy Logan’s liquor getting you both good and loose. Clyde would always cough when he’d hear a knock on his door, eyes drawing away from your lips around his cock, up to the door with his mother on the other side. She’d wish him Goodnight and he’d just hold your head still as he told her as well.

♡ He just couldn’t resist the way he felt when you’d pull him real close and tell him good game, sweetheart.


	4. Tall Boy Clyde

♡ Clyde is tall. And he’s always been self-conscious about it, until he met you.

♡ Now he’s all a gaggle of limbs and climbing over you, pinning you under his weight to get you to laugh and smile. 

♡ He secretly loves when you wrap your arms around him and ask, “have you gotten taller?”

♡ No other girl has made him feel this special about his height and the broadness of his shoulders. Nobody has just loved how big he was and he thought that that was pretty special about the two of you.

♡ In high school, Clyde was on the junior varsity baseball team, and walked more than he hit due to the pitcher always getting the strike box wrong due to his height.

♡ You sat through every game and reminded him, it’s cool, honey. Don’t worry. You’ll get a hit in eventually. When someone actually knows how to pitch. 

♡ You knew Clyde loved to lie on the couch with you after a long shift at Duck Tape, his body slotting between your legs with his head on your chest. His feet and lower legs would hang off the edge of the couch and it just made you chuckle.


End file.
